cabaret
by AoshMi SeshLin
Summary: existe un lugar donde los prejucios sociales son aceptados, donde la carne es debil y las falsedades abundan, porque todos necesitamos un desahogo. aunque eso implique querer hacer verdad una mentira o eso pensaba el. estoes un AM y un poco MS KK
1. Chapter 1

hola! primero que nada muchas gracias por gastar tu tiempo al leer esto ya que es mi primer fink. esto tan solo es un prologo... muy cortito lo se pero prometo actuelizar pasado mañana . espero sus criticas, comentarios o sugerencias y si solo lo leen no hay problema que el hecho que se detengan a ojear esto me alegra . besos y a leer.

El trafico en las calles de Kyoto no era ninguna anormalidad en la vida de aquel hombre. Pero aquello no importaba esa noche. No esa .

Un hombre alto de mirada seria y profunda manejaba salida a la avenida principal de la ciudad .

Recordando el por que de su estado.

------------------ flash back -----------------

--- vaya hasta que por fin llegas pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías a dormir --- decía notablemente molesto el sujeto de ojos azules a la mujer que entraba .

--- así es --- anuncio esta --- solo he venido por mis maletas .

¿Así que por fin te largas con ese tipo? Pregunto el hombre de mirada helada nuevamente fijando su vista en ella .

La cual solo dejo un sobre en la mesa y dijo:

--- creo que esto responde tu pregunta.

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes que abandonara la sala

---- -------------- fin del flash back ------------------

Pensamientos del hombre de mirada azulada :

Realmente estaba furioso le desagradaba la idea de que lo habían dejado por otro . aunque era la realidad.

Y de antemano sabia que las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron buenas por lo menos merecía respeto.

Nunca antes nadie le había mentido en la cara tan descaradamente y con una actitud de me vale .

Y si bien no la amaba ¿Por qué estaba así?

Triste con una gran soledad y unas ansias enormes de cariño ¿ por que?

En este momento respuesta no había pero no aliviaba aquel dolor ….. necesitaba olvidar aquello aunque fuera momentáneamente ¿ pero como?

De repente y como si fuera casualidad en medio del trafico un edificio enorme y lujoso se diviso.

Aquello era la respuesta.

Detuvo su lujoso mercedes en el estacionamiento y entro a aquel sitio tan elegante y de grandes luces que por el ruido aseguraba un gran espectáculo

Desde arriba solo se podía ver un letrero gigante que decía :

**"""Cabaret el aoiya """**


	2. el lugar donde te conoci

Hola de nuevo!

Otra vez me ven aquí jejeje , les gusto mi pasado mañana de casi un mes? Jejejejeje no en serio perdón ( AoshMi se inclina y pide disculpas) de verdad gomen por la tardanza es que tenia exámenes finales, mi graduación, mi fiesta de xv, mi examen de ingreso etc y las cosas se me complicaron, además como que la inspiración me fallo y aunque ya tengo lista la historia en el sentido idealizada de principio a fin , no se como plasmarla correctamente, entiendan soy nueva en esto, además me tardo casi lo mismo escribiéndola que corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía (y eso que no las corrijo todas) es que soy malísima en eso. Y pues apenas el miercoles salí de vacaciones y me dije ya actualiza pero quería hacer un chap largo e interesante pero al final me dije: si esperas a que este ya va a llegar navidad y decidí mejor cortos pero constantes.

Así que aquí esta .no les gasto mas su tiempo a si que a leer se ha dicho..

Chap anterior

Detuvo su lujoso mercedes en el estacionamiento y entro a aquel sitio tan elegante y de grandes luces que por el ruido aseguraba un gran espectáculo

Desde arriba solo se podía ver un letrero gigante que decía :

"""**Cabaret el aoiya """**

CAPITULO 2:

EL LUGAR DONDE TE CONOCI

Aquel sitio sobresalía por ruidosa música y gran gusto en el decorado.

No había duda que ese no era un lugar cualquiera pues solo se encontraba la gran alcurnia y el pertenecía a ella .

Una mujer alta de cabellera negra y ojos achocolatados lo observaba desde la entrada

valla valla a quien tenemos por aquí – pregunto la bella dama

2 wiskis cargados – fue su respuesta

Para ser un hombre tan rico , importante y GUAPO careces de modales – comento la mujer

Este solo se limito a darle la espalda y posar su vista en el escenario

parece que te comió la lengua el ratón señor maleducado- añadió furiosa la mujer

Aquel sin cambiar de posición respondió.

señora por que tengo modales es que no le respondo. hoy no estoy de buen humor.

¿señora? -Pregunto esta aun mas molesta mientras se le acercaba de una manera muy seductora para susurrarle al oído.

tan vieja me ves.

pues dudo mucho que sea señorita

Esta dolida trato de omitir el comentario y seguir con la plática

por lo que veo no hablas mucho- dijo la mujer mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego.

aunque sabes ….. te noto triste y créeme que yo soy muy buena en el mal de amores, si quieres te puedo ayudar con el detalle- finalizo de forma picara.

- que le hace pensar que yo quisiera hablar con la mula, para eso mejor lo hago

Con el dueño del circo – comento de una manera sarcástica y molesta

además…. Sus "servicios" no me son apetecibles – termino de decir el ojiazul.

La mujer no pudo mas que quedar sumamente indignada , a tal punto que estaba a unos centímetros de darle una tremenda bofetada .

Pero una voz hizo que detuviese su ataque.

siento interrumpir pero por lo que escuche , usted quería hablar con "el dueño del circo" o me equivoco- enfatizo en lo ultimo la mujer que entraba

Era una dama alta de larga cabellera negra recogida en una coleta , tenia 2 hermosos ojos azules y su tez era clara .

así es ¿ donde esta?

la esta viendo en persona – respondió segura .

kaoru kamilla un placer , señor

shinomori- la interrumpió-

aoshi shinomori, un placer conocerla.

En todo eso la mujer de ojos achocolatados no había movido ni un pie de la escena cosa que incomodo a los 2.

megumi si mas no se , creo que el caballero pidió 2 wiskis a la entrada ,no es

Cierto

si kaoru- respondió esta

entonces porque no lo veo con sus wiskis

que estas diciendo, que los traiga yo. No soy mesera por si sabes.

claro que se, soy la dueña recuerdas, y creo que quien manda aquí soy yo.

Pero déjalo no te puedo dejar esta tarea tan difícil – añadió ya algo molesta la ojiazul

-Dame eso, claro que puedo servir unos tragos

- con su permiso- añadió furiosa antes de retirarce de la barra

disculpe el comportamiento de la señorita takani , a veces suele ser algo molesta pero es una buena persona .

¿algo?- Dijo en un tono algo sarcástico

Sin ofender parece una inepta

eso lo dejo a su criterio

por cierto ¿no esta algo chica para trabajar en este negocio?

Tal vez , pero le aseguro que mis aptitudes no – comento muy segura

Tal parecía que aquella chica le iba a caer bien , quizás hasta podría ser su amiga , pensaba el apuesto honbre. .

En eso sus pensamientos se vieron aterrizados por la presencia de la recien llegada

aquí están sus wiskis señor shinomori

gracias megumi –añadió kaoru

ya te puedes retirar por que si no mal recuerdo el show ya va a comenzar

cierto , en ese caso – volteo para mirar fijamente ala cara del honbre aquellos

ojos azules

espero se quede a disfrutar mi espectáculo señor shinomori- esto ultimo de una manera muy seductora

dudo mucho disfrutar algo suyo ….Pero bueno – respondió el

En eso y como si nada , el telón se abrió . El espectáculo había comenzado.

Dos cortinas de humo dieron paso a la aparición de una mujer

algo hizo que este fijara mejor su vista en aquella.

Era hermosa, demasiado hermosa. Para ser precisos rebasaba el concepto de la palabra hermosura .

Dos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda sobresalían del escenario. Su cabello de cascadas azabaches danzaban en la pista y su cuerpo delgado pero voluptuoso se movían al compás de la música.

Todo en ella era inoptizador desde el pie ha su cabeza.

Su aroma de jazmines penetraba en la sala. En ese lugar, en esa pista, en aquel mundo no había criatura que alcanzara su belleza.

linda no? Interrumpió en sus pensamientos la dama que le hacia compañía

el sin despegar la vista del escenario solo asintió con la cabeza .

Las horas pasaron como minutos, los minutos como segundos, cuando ella estaba en la pista el tiempo desaparecía .

La función había acabado pero la magia no había desaparecido. tenia que saber su nombre

Sin despedirse de su acompañante salio hacia los camerinos. Necesitaba verla en privado.

Pero su torpeza al caminar por aquellos lugares era mas que obvia.

a la izquierda camerino 2 – dijo la mujer que antes lo acompañaba la cual veía

al hombre con una ligera sonrisa entre los labios

y shinomori …. trátala bien – fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes de que este partiera .

Kaoru Kamilla era el tipo de mujer que no dejaba que cualquier sujeto se acercara a su amiga, su casi hermana. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención en aquel hombre, por alguna extraña razón creía que el si la haría feliz, ** que el cerraría aquella herida.**

Dos piernas largas y fuertes paseaban por los pasillos, al parecer los camerinos eran mas difíciles de encontrar de lo que pensó pero desde lejos pudo distinguir una molesta voz ya conocida lo que lo obligo ha voltear hacia la entrepuerta.

otra vez opacaste mi espectáculo sucia comadreja – se oyó la voz fuertemente

enojada

no es mi culpa que seas fea y no tengas talento – respondió la otra

quien te crees? De la noche a la mañana llegas y ya te sientes la reina del lugar

que, me dices que acaso no lo soy

en eso la mujer volteo y pudo notar la presencia de una sombra , al parecer no ajena a la conversación.

valla otro de mis fans , que salga el chismoso por fabor- cito la mujer de ojos

achocolatados

cual fue su cara al ver al hombre que salía

Se se señor shinomori, pero que hace usted aquí –pregunto al nerviosa takani

Este omitió completamente la presencia de la ultima y fue directo hacia su blanco, la hermosa mujer de ojos de esmeraldas

mucho gusto señorita – saludo extendiéndole la mano

el gusto es mió – respondió esta aceptando la mano de el

ante todo esto no fue de mas la cara de indignación que puso Megumi takani al salir del camerino

déjeme decirle señor que por el hecho de ignorar a la bruja esa ya me cae bien –

sonrió para el la pelinegra .

pero que maleducada no le he dicho mi nombre – apeno esta .


	3. todo empiesa hoy

Hola estimadas lectoras por fin estoy de regreso, después de casi un mes por fin vuelvo a actualizar , ya parece que mis actualizaciones son mensuales no XD jeje, no en serio perdón por la tardanza no tengo excusa soy una desidiosa pero eran vacaciones no T-T, además pase ciertos problemitas que gracias a dios ya están resueltos , pero en fin no los aburro mas y hay los dejo leer , espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que les agrade el capitulo que según yo este si esta mas largo, pero ustedes juzguen .

Aoshi, misao o cualquiera de los personajes de ruroni kenshin no me pertenecen son propiedad de nobuhiro watsuki , asi que cualquier cosa no me demanden XD.

capitulo 3:

pero que maleducad no le he dicho mi nombre – apeno esta – misao makimachi bailarina estrella de este cabaret .

La sonrisa que desbordaba era bastante bella, se detuvo a examinar su cara mientras reafirmaba lo apuesto que era.

Sus facciones duras y varoniles encajaban perfectamente en su rostro, su atlético y bien formado cuerpo era todo un deleite a la vista de cualquier mujer sin mencionar su buen gusto por la ropa, llevaba un traje negro casimir con una elegante corbata a juego.

Aquel hombre que la saludaba era para ser exactos un **muy **buen partido y por el reloj que traía seguramente alguien bien adinerado, posiblemente uno de aquellos tantos ejecutivos ricos que iban a visitar el cabaret.

Meditando todo esto la ojiverde decidió romper el encanto.

bien señor shinomori fue un gusto conocerlo pero ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa – expreso la cabaretista .

entonces déjeme acompañarla, usted misma lo ha dicho es demasiado tarde para

que regrese sola

le agradezco su preocupación pero no pienso regresar sola

El ojiazul capto la indirecta.

en ese caso tome mi tarjeta esperare su llamada – dijo mientras se marchaba

El asunto se ponía todavía mejor aquella mujer no solo era bella sino inteligente, no era ninguna ofrecida, en definitiva conocerla seria **muy** interesante.

Por otro lado la dueña del local se acercaba a su amiga

y bien como te fue, no me niegues que un bombón – preguntaba ansiosa kaoru

jajajaja tu nunca vas a cambiar

y entonces que paso

nada del otro mundo se presento y ofreció llevarme a casa

y entonces por que no esta aquí – decía extrañada la ojiazul

por que le dije que no, que ya había alguien que me llevaría

a si, quien? -Pregunto alegre de que por fin su amiga aya recapacitado acerca de los hombres

pues tu mensa

un largo suspiro se oyó

misao sigues en la misma verdad

de que hablas kaoru

de no hacerle caso a ningún hombre , haber dime ahora que tenia de malo este, guapo rico y por la platica que tuvimos con megumi bastante sincero

exactamente por eso kaoru, el es…… - pensaba la palabra para describirlo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

el es que

el es demasiado perfecto – respondió mientras levemente se sonrojaba

un enorme grito en el local se oyó

¡¡¡dios lo sabia te gusto, aoshi shinomori te gusto!- brincaba de felicidad

como no me va a gustar , tan solo míralo, a quien no le va a gustar – decia todavía mas apenada la ojiverde

el no se parece en nada a ninguno de los tipos que frecuentan el lugar , realmente nunca lo había visto por aquí

ni yo pero puedo asegurarte no cera la ultima, lo has encantado- se emocionaba su amiga

el es tan guapo , nada que ver con los viejos morbosos que se me acercan , y tan educado , ni al caso con los borrachos que me coquetean

pero…- dijo la otra, misao siempre tenia un pero a todo

pero tu sabes que yo y esa gente no nos llevamos

aaaaahhhhh -decía furiosa- volvemos a lo mismo

no kaoru, mi trabajo acaba en la pista, no se me paga por involucrarme con ningún espectador

pero misao eso es amor se nota en los ojos de ambos

como puedes hablar de amor si lo acabo de conocer , además no tuvimos una extensa platica

eso no es lo importante, no me digas que no sentiste nada al verlo

La ojiverde no contesto la pregunta simplemente desvió la mirada

ves tu actitud me lo confirma

hace mucho que no sentía algo así , desde el – decía algo entristecida al abrir viejas heridas

misao no todos los hombres son iguales – trataba de reconfortarla

no quiero que se repita la historia, no ahora que estoy estable

así que no le piensas dar una oportunidad , recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana

pero tampoco pierde y en este momento no me puedo dar el lujo de equivocarme o alguien mas también pagaría mis errores

pero misao

pero nada kaoru , creo que ya es demasiado tarde para seguir hablando de esto , me llevas a casa o no

esta bien – respondió la dueña

misao siempre era así , bastante vivaz e inteligente pero cuando se trataba de asuntos personales siempre se acobardaba , solo esperaba que el no fuera tan cabeza dura como su amiga y que si luchara por aquella relación que de formalizarse seguro seria hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente en la compañía shinomori and himura corp………….

Un joven y guapo empresario se paseaba por los pasillos demasiado feliz, pero como no estarlo si toda la noche había soñado con cierta cabaretista

buenos días sayo chan- saludaba a la recepcionista

buenos días shinomori sama – devolvía el saludo la joven algo extrañada del buen humor de su jefe

por cierto si me llama la señorita misao makimachi por favor páseme enseguida la llamada sin importar con quien este, de acuerdo

si señor

baya baya hoy se ve bastante alegre jefe , que mosco le pico – saludaba un castaño entrando a la oficina

tu siempre igual de torpe cabeza de gallo

sanozuke sagara tambien apodado cabeza de gallo por su extravagante peinado era uno de los pocos amigos de aoshi , trabajaba en la misma empresa y era quien se encargaba que los proyectos de sus jefes salieran a la perfección.

Si repito jefes porque no era uno si no dos.

En eso un apuesto pelirrojo aparecía detrás de la puerta

siento la tardanza chicos, no se que decir

no te preocupes kenshin a todos nos pasa- decía despreocupadamente sano

para ser exactos solamente a ti- se mofaba del castaño aoshi

que insinúas cubito de hielo

basta chicos mejor empecemos atrabajar- trataba de controlar la situación el pelirrojo haciendo que todos tomaran asientos en esa enorme mesa de la sala de reuniones

disculpa aoshi hoy te noto bastante contento, sabiendo lo que te paso ayer es bastante extraña tu conducta

es que no sabes pero esa mujer me vuelve loco- respondió pensando en cierta joven de ojos esmeralda

tranquilo aoshi nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, sabemos lo difícil que ha de ser que te dejen , pero para eso estamos los amigos

pero de que están hablando, a que se refieren- pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

a la pelea que tuviste ayer en la noche con tu novia

Baya hasta esa hora, el día había sido demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto.

Por que tenían que recordarle a aquella fea mujer , ahora que lo pensaba no sabían como habían acabado juntos si nunca la amo, pero lo que si sabia es que le habían puesto los cuernos y bien bonitos y recordar que por un momento se sintió triste , que pena se daba el mismo.

a esa mujer- respondió en tono de indiferencia

si, pues quien mas

a no, nadie

el ruido del teléfono los interrumpió

si sayo que pasa

disculpe jefe pero una señorita quiere verlo dice que usted la conoce muy bien

Acaso seria que ella fue personalmente a buscarlo, dejo todo y se dirigió a la puerta

que gusto Mis…….

Pero que desagradable sorpresa se llevaría……..

_A ser continuado…….._

**NOTAS:**

Y bien que les pareció? En este chap ya salieron nuevos personajes, ahora la pregunta es ¿quien es la novia de aoshi, ¿Que pasara con misao? Y con quien se encontrara el ojiazul . Bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, tomatazos etc son bienvenidos.

**PLIZ DEJEN REIVEW SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI**

Ahora a contestar los reivews:

**gabihyatt: **muchas gracias por leer esta historia, tu apoyo me alegra mucho, espero que te aya gustado el capitulo y sigas comentándome lo que opinas de ella

**rinko inukai: **no sabes lo feliz que me haces al tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fink y opinar acerca de el, sabes perfectamente que adoro tus escritos , muchas gracias por todo amiga !

**misao de shinomori: **hola chica, gracias por tu tiempo al leer este fink mió, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y posdata actualiza yin-yan pliz

**ane himura: **amiga posiblemente no leas este chap pero aun así gracias por tu reivew, por cierto cuando revives , como que andas perdida , regresa T-T

**espacia the Mileto queen: **gracias por opinar, es muy importante los comentarios de las lectoras, respecto a lo de megumi ya veras que lo solucionare

**shi no hime: **que sorpresa me lleve al ver tu reivew mas sabiendo que casi nunca frecuentas esta sección y que te da flojerita escribir reivew XD jeje, pero de todas formas gracias, tu igual sigue con tu fink

Bien son todos, se cuidan y hasta pronto, dios los proteja!

Attt **AoshMi **


End file.
